


Unkown love

by jason48



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason48/pseuds/jason48
Summary: Tsukune finds gyokuro  and ends up in a very interesting situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukune felt himself falling down through the air Moka's shattered Rosario clutched in his grip. A rush of slimy tentacles wrapped themselves tightly around his body and dropped him into the gaping jaws of the monstrous youki that was Alucard.

Tsukune found himself inside a dark, tightly cramped wet space.

"Oh it smells worse then the boys looker room at the school I went to before I went to Youki Academy.

Tsukune attempted to move his arms but they could only move a half an inch at a time. Droplets of acidic saliva dripped down on him from above leaving little burn marks across his body as his clothes began to rapidly dissolve due to the digestive juices.

"I just hope that I'm in his throat or stomach and not up his butt or something...Then again I don't think Alucard even has a butt, now. Anyway it doesn't matter I have to get out of here." Tsukune grunted against the sharp pain the saliva and digestive juices were causing him.

Suddenly he felt something wrap itself around his leg.

"Ah, what is that thing?" Tsukune screamed as a slimy tentacle continued to wrap itself around his leg making its way further up his body.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsukune narrowed his eye as he screamed and struggled to move his hands and arms. Only to be disappointed when they only moved a few inches at best.

"This is getting harder and harder to do...And I'm getting more and more tired. I can't fall asleep otherwise I'm literally dead meat. The saliva and digestive juices...They must paralyze whoever is swallowed and render them unconscious. Great this must mean that I think Alucard is starting to try to digest me...I can't let that happen. I have to get out of here. AH!" Tsukune struggled to move his leg and shack the filthy thing off as he tried to fight the tentacle and get it to detach itself from his leg.

"This is no use, I can barely move anymore...Wait." Tsukune stopped trying to forcing his left arm try to reach for his leg and stop the tentacle. Instead he began to reach for his holy lock that was wrapped around his opposite arm.

Slowly but surly inch by painful inch Tsukune felt his blistering left arm reach up and touch the silvery holy lock with broken Rosario clutched inside it to.

"I only have one chance I have to make this count." Tsukune grunted as for a few brief moments the images of all his friends at Youki Academy burned brightly in his head right before his eyes.

Tsukune gave all he had for one last burst of his rapidly failing strength and yanked his Holy lock off from around his wrist.

In an instant black youki in the shape of giant vampire bats began to erupt from inside his body quickly tearing the surrounding tentacles to shreds. Tsukune quickly freed himself his strength renewed and replenished. A pair of jet black wings erupted from his back as he felt the last of his clothing fall from his body leaving him as naked as the day he was born.

"Okay being naked is a small price to pay for not dying. I have to get out of...Wait, what am I sensing? Its further inwards. This place is like a massive cave but its alive! YUCK!" Tsukune grunted as he struggled to keep himself in the air and avoid the large mobs of slimy sucker covered tentacles that tried to reach him from both above and below.

"Yuck get back! Go away! Disgusting things!" Tsukune cried as he swung his clawed hands around being careful to stay away from the warm fleshy walls, even as he was batting at the mandibles ripping them apart. Tsukune continued to fly through what he could only describe as "the belly of Alucard," at least that's what it seemed like.

Suddenly he felt the feeling of another youki much closer to him. He quickly made a right and shot down a fleshy tunnel. Tsukune continued to until at last he came to a large gathering of tendrils that was wrapped around a cocoon of soft flesh, keeping something contained within.

Tsukune quickly began to rip and tear at the small prison of skin, muscle and blood that kept whoever it was prisoner within. Then much to his surprise was a woman with tanned skin and short blond hair covered in head to toe of disgusting green slime. Tentacles were wrapped tightly around her arms and legs.

A tentacle was inside her mouth keeping her docile and immobile as Alucard continued to digest her whole. Tsukune quickly went to work on the tentacles and mandibles ripping them apart as he struggled to free and disconnect her from Alucard.

Finally free of her fleshy prison the vampire still remained unconscious.

A shock of alarm and frighting realization fell upon Tsukune as he brushed away the last of the slime from the woman's face.

"Great I just found Gyokuro Shuzen...What am I going to do now..." For a few minutes Tsukune briefly considered releasing his grip and letting go of the elder matriarch of the Shuzen clan, but he did not.

"I can't just leave her here. Though the bitch deserves it for what she's done! Still I can't do it." Tsukune let out a grunt as he struggled to keep Moka's broken Rosario clenched inside his teeth and mantain his grip on the blond vampire. Gyokure was no light weight and Tsukune carrying her made him drop dangerously low to the floor of Alucards stomach as he continued to fly and fight off the tentacles that tried to reattach themselves to her. They seemed stuck in a rabid hunger for their meal that had been denied to them because of Tsukune.

"Oh I hope the others a fairing better then me!" Tsukune groaned. Before he blacks out he hears a faint sound of (MASTER. )


	2. The future dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukune blacks out had dreams or visions.

When gyokuro wakes up and finds out she slept with tsukune she will be one angry and try to kill him or she will fall an love with tsukune yet still be angry and trying to debate her feelings toward him and maybe when this made longer have it where aksaha also falls in love with tsukune because tsukune does not care pride and is more then willing to show true toward girls when he wants to comfort a girl he is in love, and of course both akasha and gyokuro have to share tsukune accept instead of being ignoring both of them tsukune show more affection toward both,after all issa does not truely love her and tsukune is more caring then issa is since he won't show true love toward aksaha and gyokuro just because of his pride maybe this is why akasha falls in love with tsukune in the manga because he cares and shows his affection her while she was outer moka and still remembered all the moments she shared with him.


End file.
